A Strange Bit of Magic
by AlmostNotReallyKawaii
Summary: Startled, Harry glanced up quickly before looking back down at his screen. Then he paused. Looking back up, his mind immediately processed two distinct things. 1) A pretty girl with long blonde hair and flawless pale skin was standing in his doorway, and 2) The person standing in his doorway was undeniably, unmistakably Draco Malfoy.
1. Boredom

Bored, Harry flicked through the various tabs he had opened on his browser. He was trying to identify what drugs the suspect had been using in his latest case, not that he was getting anywhere. This wasn't even his _job_. The Stealth & Tracking Auror Subsection had yet to locate the suspect's whereabouts, while Malfoy and the Research Auror Subsection were supposed to be researching the drugs. Harry, on the Investigation Subsection, really had nothing to do at the moment. He had even filed all the papers for his previous cases already.

Sighing, he clicked open a new tab and pondered what he could do. He had already checked his Magic-Mail and his Wizardbook, and he didn't had to wait three hours so that the potion could brew before he could play more Merlin. Ever since the end of the war, the Wizarding World had become much more accepting of Muggles, and the usage of electronics in conjunction with magic had skyrocketed, led by none other than Arthur Weasley. It was incredibly simple for wizards to set up Magical-Access-Only websites that were essentially hidden from Muggles. Groaning, Harry leaned back in his chair, feeling helpless and bored beyond his wit's end. He knew he was getting nowhere with this case; for one thing he had no information to go off of, but furthermore his partner Ron was off in France with Hermione on their honeymoon. Closing his eyes and rubbing his face with his hands, Harry sighed and opened a new tab and was just about to search up the suspect's relatives and acquaintances when his door burst open.

Startled, Harry glanced up quickly before looking back down at his screen. Then he paused. Looking back up, his mind immediately processed two distinct things.

1) A pretty girl with long blonde hair and flawless pale skin was standing in his doorway, and

2) The person standing in his doorway was undeniably, unmistakably Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**(A/N): This is gonna be a fun little story with short chapters. It's a just for fun set; I wondered what it would be like if Draco turned into a girl and demanded Harry to change him back and a little Drarry happened along the way ^.^**


	2. Implications

Harry blinked. He had been unattached since after his breakup with Ginny, but that didn't mean he would start visualizing a female Draco. He couldn't be seeing things, could he?

The girl stood there, hands on her hips, glaring at Harry with cool grey eyes. She was dressed in what looked like a blue gingham dress akin to Dorothy of Oz, with lacy white pantyhose and pale blue heels. She (Harry decided that gender really trumped all) looked no older than perhaps 22, the same age that Draco was. The scowl on her face was not unfamiliar; in fact, Harry had grown rather accustomed to seeing that scowl directed towards him on many an occasion.

Harry's first thought was that perhaps Draco had a sister, or a cousin, that looked uncannily like him. Then Harry thought that perhaps Draco had been experimenting in his lab with spells like he always did, and had somehow miscast upon himself. Yeah, that seemed like the most likely explanation.

All thoughts of collecting evidence and playing Merlin gone, Harry just barely opened his mouth to confirm his thoughts when the girl's anger burst forth in a long, infuriated rant.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING FIX THIS POTTER! I AM UTTERLY SICK OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID WEASLEYS AND THEIR STUPID PRANKS. THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE, UTTER, LAST STRAW BEFORE I REPORT YOU. I AM DRACO FUCKING MALFOY AND NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE DONE, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO SHIT LIKE THIS TO ME ALL THE TIME. AND AT WORK? YOU'RE SO LOW, POTTER. GOD, DO YOU NEED A FUCKING RESTRAINING ORDER OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE I SWEAR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO PUT ONE ON YOU IF THIS EVER HAPPENS AGAIN. NOW, PUT ME BACK TO FUCKING NORMAL BEFORE I-"

His eyes flashed, and Harry would have flinched if he weren't on the bursting out into laughter. Breathing heavily and breaking off his rant, Draco's eyes widened a moment before he muttered, "Loo," and dashed out of Harry's office, leaving a flabbergasted Harry in his wake.

What the hell had just happened? Harry tried to collect his thoughts, though, after hours on end of sitting at his desk, totally bored, his brain was having a fiesta with all the thoughts that flew through his mind.

_So Draco Malfoy is a girl. And for some insanely stupid reason, he happens to think it's my fault. Or the Weasleys playing a prank on him. Of course he would think something stupid like that, he was Malfoy. And he was wearing a blue gingham dress. And his legs were muscular but lithe-_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as they veered into uncharted territory by a loud and furious strangled yell. After thinking for a moment, Harry realized exactly what had probably happened and grinned.

It seemed as though Draco Malfoy had realized the full _implications_ of being a girl.


	3. Fine, Okay, Deal or Whatever

**(A/N): Hi guys! So as I said last chapter, this is gonna a be a fun, off-the-fly fic written in my spare time to loosen out a bit while school's raging tough. The chappies are generally gonna be short (to answer your question, Drunken Strawberries) because this is kinda my almost-crack fic? I dunno, but this is just fun hiatus-time stuffles so enjoy, I guess! ^.^**

The girl who was apparently Draco Malfoy sauntered back into Harry's office, a scowl etched on her-his?-face and arms folded over her chest. Harry wondered briefly what the girl version of the name "Draco" would be before shaking his head and looking back at the blonde.

"So, Potter? What are you going to do about this. I expect your full cooperation in helping me out of _this_," Malfoy gestured vaguely to his body, then flushed and crossed his arms over his chest again. Harry had decided that it was just going to be easier and more motivational to think of the blonde as "he" and "him" for now. It would push them in the right direction at least. Harry realized with a start that he had subconciously agreed to help Malfoy. _Well, it couldn't hurt_, he thought. _Not much._

"Well, erm, Malfoy, I can assure you that it wasn't me or the Weasley's that did this to you-"

"Sure, of course. The Chosen One and his beloved Weasley's surely aren't capable of such a _low_ and heinous trick. How silly of me," Malfoy replied sarcastically, the scowl on his face deepening.

"Look, Malfoy. I for sure didn't do this to you, and I'm quite sure the Weasley's didn't either. We don't bear any grudge towards you," Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but Harry pressed on. "Look, I'm willing to help you so take it or leave it."

Malfoy glared at Harry for a moment before uncrossing his arms. "Thank you," he said stiffly.

"Good, now I need you to tell me exactly how this happened."

"Well, I was simply minding my own business when a memo came flying into my office notifying me that I had an owl waiting for me. I knew it couldn't have been Pansy or Bailse or one of them because they always send owls to my house or else MagicMail me. Presuiming it was a business owl, I went to the Ministry owl to retrieve my letter. The letter didn't have a seal on it; it emrely had a piece of Spellotape keeping it shut. I peeled off the Spellotape and the result is right before you," Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest again as he finished, now looking pointedly at Harry. Lost in thought, Harry started when Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Well, it evidently was a curse of some sort," Harry started as Draco rolled his eyes but refrained from retailating except for muttering "_No, really?_"

"Look, I need to run some test spells on you to figure out stuff like the magnanimity of the curse, check if it has a timer, check to see if your genetic composition has been altered, check the potency of the spell caster, etcetera. Also, do you want to file a case against the offender?"

"Look here, Potter. First of all, I don't trust _you_ to run _any_ tests or spells on me. Please get another Ministry official to perform the spells. Secondly, hell yes I want to file a case."

"Okay, so you don't mind _this," _Harry gestured to Malfoy's figure, "getting out? If I call another Ministry official in, this news is gonna spread like fiendfyre. And if you file a case, both you and the perpetrator get documented, as well as a picture of you as evidence of the effects of the curse. And the Daily Prophet has-albeit unauthorized-access to many of our files. Just think it over before making any hasty decisions. And I already told you, I bear no grudge against you. You have my word that I'm not going to curse you, all right?"

Harry looked questioningly at Malfoy, a small smile turning up the ends of his lips. Malfoy couldn't stand the idiot looking so idiotic and scruffy and damn adorable-

Shaking his head, Malfoy considered his options. If he filed a case, he knew he would be in the Prophet as a _she_ within the week. And though he didn't completely trust Potter, Draco knew that he was an honorable Gryffindor and all so he wouldn't break his word. Taking a deep breath, Draco finally uncrossed his arms and looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"Fine, okay, you can perform the spells, but tell me in advance the effects and reason for each one. And I won't file a case, but if we do find the perpetrator, well, you're a upholder of justice. Would you make sure that they get the concept that they shouldn't do crap like this to people?"

Harry simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

**(A/N): OMG so long! I totally did NOT expect this chapter to be so long. I kinda got carried away, I guess! ^.^ I like this story cuz it's going to be super fluffy~ I did not expect so many reviews for the last few chapters, so thankyouu guys! I'll keep writing chapters this summer!**

***NOTE: Most of my updates will be on Thursdays or whenever I can get my hands on a computer (which is mostly on Thursdays~)**

**R&R please!**


End file.
